Iron Fic: Despair
by The Chairman
Summary: Contestants were given 24 hours to write 1500 words using Despair as the secret ingredient
1. Despair

Despair

Dean changed the bandage on his cheek, wincing in pain. Just one more "reward" for being a Gryffindor—for being Harry Potter's friend. In the beginning, it had been enough to know that his friend was out there, fighting, finding a way to stop Voldemort. Lately, though…. It just wasn't enough. He sighed and grabbed his school bag. It was back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He wandered down the hall, past his sisters' rooms and into the living room. His mum and step-father were there, talking in low voices. "Alright?" he asked, setting his bag on his trunk.

"Dean…we need to talk to you," his mum said.

"What's wrong?"

They shared a glance. His step-father, Gary, cleared his throat. "I don't know much about this world of yours," he said quietly. "But I know something big is going on. Something that's…leaking into the world your mother and I know."

Dean nodded and squared his shoulders. He'd been waiting for this, and he'd face it like a man. He'd known it would happen—the day when they decided that having him around was just too dangerous. "Yes. That's true."

"I found this before we moved here," his mum said, passing him an envelope. "It's from your father. I don't know what it says…or if it will help at all, but I thought you should have it."

"Oh," he said, taking the envelope.

"We can give you some privacy," Gary said, standing. He and Dean's mother left the room then.

The weight that had been growing in Dean's chest since the takeover at the Ministry, doubled. He waited until he heard the click of his mother's bedroom door before opening the letter.

**Dean,**

**As I write this, I'm sitting in your room next to your crib. I'm wondering if this is the right thing—for a man to leave his child in a world at war. I love you, but the time has come for me to make an unbearable decision. I have to leave you. Magic is real, my son, as real as evil. And put together, those two things can tear the world apart. Every day I spend with you is a day the Death Eaters get closer to you and your mother. This, I cannot allow. I have no idea if you'll be a wizard—I think you will, but I can't be sure. What I am sure of is that this is not the last time. Our side will win, but we won't stop evil and hatred for good. Another war will come, perhaps in your lifetime. When it does, you will have to make hard decisions. You will have to protect your mother, and possibly others, from something they can't fully understand. When that time comes, I hope you'll understand why I did this. I hope you find that you can forgive me for leaving you. It may be that you have a similar decision to make. If so, don't despair. You will see the people you love again, as I fully believe I will see you again. I love you dearly.**

**~Daddy**

Dean crumpled the letter in his hands and slid to the floor, crying. He stayed there for a long time, until all the tears were gone and a sense of cold emptiness had filled him. Then he got up, smoothing the paper against his chest and tucking it into the front pocket of his backpack.

He didn't sleep that night. He stayed at his desk; two drawing notebooks open in front of him. He filled them with comics—stories of his time at Hogwarts, an explanation of what was happening now. This was his goodbye. He explained, through pictures, about Harry, and Voldemort, and Cedric and Dumbledore and the rest. It would have to do for his older siblings, and maybe they could explain to the younger ones why their brother hadn't come home from Hogwarts that year.

Sun was filtering through the window by the time Dean finished. He'd filled a book and a half, and exhausted more pencils than he cared to count. He was too tired to cry—too tired to feel anything but that same sense of emptiness and loss that he'd felt last night.

"Dean?"

"Gary…hi."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No. Couldn't."

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean for it to upset you. We just thought it would be better if you read what he had to say."

Dean waved off the apology. "Don't. I'm glad you gave it to me."

There was a pregnant pause as the two men looked at each other, unsure of how to continue. Finally, Dean picked up his notebooks and handed them to his step-father.

"I've tried to explain everything in there," he said. "I need you and Mum to look through it, and then give it to the kids when they're… when they're ready to understand."

"Dean…"

"Please. It's all I can do. I might not…I might not ever get a chance to explain it to them myself. Why random grown men beat me up over the summer…or why you and Mum looked so relieved when I made it back from Hogwarts safely last year. So this is all I can do."

Gary nodded.

"And one last thing, before the rest of them wake up…. Please don't write to me this year."

"What?" Gary asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'll figure out a way to get in touch with you lot, and let you know that I'm safe, but we can't use owls like normal. They're too easy to track. You and Mum and the girls should be safe…she's changed her name since my school records were written, so it's not like they'll find her under Thomas. I don't think anyone will bother you, so long as I'm not around. I'm going to send my things along ahead of me, and Apparate to King's Cross today. That way…no one will see you with me. You'll have to back me up on that—I doubt Mum will be pleased."

His step-father looked stricken at this. "This is real, isn't it…?"

Dean nodded. "'fraid so."

They shared a look again. Finally, Gary put a hand on Dean's shoulder and said, "Come on downstairs. I'll start making breakfast."

~Despair~

"These students will report to the Transfiguration classroom after breakfast," Alecto Carrow read.

Dean stared hollowly as the Dark Arts professor (he used that term loosely) read names. He glared down at the Gryffindor first years, silently warning them not to fall apart should their name be called.

"Luna Lovegood!"

Dean sucked in a deep breath, but kept his face passive. She'd be alright. It was just more questioning. Maybe she'd get Slughorn, who used Veritaserum instead of the Cruciatus curse.

"Dean Thomas!"

There it was. The moment he knew would come since he'd left the house on September first. He caught Luna's eyes across the Hall and tried to smile. He found that he couldn't.

The students, save those on the list, lined up and marched out of the hall twenty minutes later. The Carrows came down from the teachers' table and rounded them up.

"You, you, you, you, and you, follow me," Amycus said. "Lovegood and Thomas," he spat, "You two go with her."

Dean and Luna followed Alecto out of the Great Hall, not daring to look at each other. They weren't being taken to the dungeons…. Dean, his newfound cynicism kicking in, figured that it meant something worse was in store for them.

"Snape is waiting on you," she said, leading them to the Headmaster's office. She knocked twice on the door and stood behind them.

"Enter."

She gave Dean a prod in the back, and he walked forward. He stopped just inside the doorway. "No." He put his arms out, blocking Luna from entering.

"Just like a Gryffindor…. They always want to make one last show of bravery," Bellatrix said. "Come now, little lion…we won't hurt you. Much."

Another Death Eater grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and yanked him into the office, as Alecto pushed Luna in after him.

"We're going on a little trip," Bellatrix said, Summoning their wands from them. She grabbed hold of Luna and pointed her wand at him. "Be a good boy and come over here."

Dean stood next to her, face blank. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of any emotion—not even anger.

They Disapparated.

~Despair~

In the dim light of the dungeon, Dean could barely make out the words of his father's letter. He'd kept it with him at all times during the year…. It didn't exactly comfort him, but its words were true. He winced as Luna stirred in her sleep and curled into his side more. Any slight movement hurt. He'd been impressed at how she'd held up that day. Going back to his letter, he read one line over and over again.

**If so, don't despair. You will see the people you love again, as I fully believe I will see you again.**

He wondered if his father had truly believed that. He certainly didn't. He believed very little at this point. He was going to die in this basement, but he was going to die protecting the Raveclaw in any way he could. She was all he had now, because he would never see his family again.


	2. Untitled

"You can not be serious Harry! Draco freaking Malfoy at MY wedding?" Ginny glared at me as she stared at the guest list in her hands. She threw the paper in my face.

"Gin, let me explain. Please, no don't go-" I started to say but was interrupted by Ginny disapparating.

I sighed, picked up the guest list and frowned. Maybe it was a mistake to invite Malfoy. I knew, if it wasn't for Malfoy's mother, I wouldn't be here at all. It was she who stood up to Voldermort and lied about I being dead, just so I could defeat the Dark Lord and so she could find her son.

I also knew where Ginny would be going, she'd disapparate to The Burrow to whine and complain to her mum. I knew that was one place I wouldn't be going. I grabbed my wand from the bedroom, and knew where to go. I needed to see Ron. Ron would be reasonable. Ron would calm me down. Or at least, I hoped.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes does not clean up messes you make. You make them, you clean them up. Take this mop and do it the Muggle way. No magic." I heard Ron say to a redheaded little boy who had just spilled a jar of yellow potions. I quietly followed Ron as Ron headed back to the counter.

"Harry, not now, I'm busy at the moment." Ron said as he saw me approaching the counter..

"Ginny's mad at me." I blurted out asI avoided a child who ran in my direction.

"Little runts, they need to be with their PARENTS." Ron yelled so the father of the child could hear him. "Why is she mad at you? What could you have possibly done to make my sister mad at you? Then it is my sister. It doesn't take a lot to get her mad." Ron started to laugh at his own joke as I rolled my eyes.

"She's mad because I invited Malfoy to the wedding." Ron stopped laughing and glared at me.

"If that oaf's coming, I'm not coming." Ron stacked some forms on the counter to avoid my eyes.

"Ron, you have to come. You're my best man." I pleaded.

"Not if Malfoy will be there. Now if you excuse me, some of us have to work." Ron said as he took the stack of papers back to the office.

"Don't despair Harry, they will come around." A dreamy voice caused me to turn around.

"Luna! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave an old friend a quick hug.

"Oh, just looking around. Not really doing much of anything today. You know, the usual."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just smiled and nodded at her pretending I knew the typical day in the life of Luna Lovegood.

"Would you like to get some lunch?" Luna asked me nd then added "You sound like you need to talk."

"I would like lunch. You're right. I do need to talk. Is there a quiet place where we could go?" I asked her.

"Florean Fortescue's niece opened a sandwich shop where the ice cream parlour use to be. We could go there."

I turned at Ron who was standing in the doorway and sighed, hoping he would come back and apologize. I turned around and walked out the shop following Luna. She led me to the place where the ice cream parlour use to be. I sighed as I remembered Florean Fortescue. He was a good wizard who died during the Second War.

"We can sit outside if you like. I prefer sitting away from people actually." She surveyed the scene pointing out with her eyes, there were more people inside than outside.

"Sit." She ordered me as she stepped inside the shop. Luna came out with two sandwiches. I didn't feel like eating so I just stared at the food.

"Really, Harry. I didn't poison it, and there aren't nargles in it. I checked." Luna said smiling. "Honestly, what has you so down in the dumps? Ginny will come around. You really shouldn't despair on anything in life. It's too short. Don't dwell on your problems. Learn to live a little. I'm sure you have a good reason as to why you want to invite Draco to your wedding. Lovely invitations by the way, I received mine last week." She sipped her lemonade and waited for me to respond. I sighed and spilled everything to her.

"Do you know why I want to invite the Malfoys to my wedding? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Draco's mother." I paused. It was the first time I had spoken that out loud. Not even Ginny knew this. She knew I hated talking about the war.

"I'm listening." Luna ate quietly as she stared at me. I pushed away my food knowing I wouldn't eat it.

"I've never told Ginny this or anyone this because no one would understand. Somehow, I think you'd understand. Narcissa Malfoy lied in order to let me live. She knew I was alive, but told Voldermort I wasn't alive. Just so she could see if Draco was alive in the castle. She asked me if he was alive, and I said yes, so she lied to the Voldermort. I wouldn't' be here today if it weren't for her. I owe them something."

Luna swallowed her bite. "Is that all? Harry, if you really want to invite them, just explain it to Ginny. She will come around. You can even ask her not to tell anyone. The two of you shouldn't keep things from each other."

"You really think she's that understanding?"

"I think she's more understanding than you think she is." Luna stood up.

"Thanks Luna,"

"Go talk to her. I'll see you at the wedding." Luna winked at me.

I looked down at my lunch.

"Don't worry. I'll pack it up and give it to the near by cats who don't have anywhere to live." Luna said staring at my food.

I nodded and disapparated to the Burrow.

Outside the Burrow, I could see Ginny standing in her mum's kitchen doing the dishes for Molly. I opened the door and walked inside to the kitchen. Ginny didn't look at me when I walked in.

"There's cake in the fridge mum made this morning." She said without staring at me. I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Don't start Harry. I'm not in the mood."

"We don't need to argue over every little thing do we?" I asked. Ginny slammed the plate down in the soapy water, and turned around glaring at me.

"I'm sure you must have SOME reason as to why you want to invite the Malfoys." Ginny crossed her arms.

"I take it your talk with your mum didn't go well?"

"She didn't agree with me. She said I needed to see why you wanted to invite them instead of getting mad. She said it wasn't fair of me to accuse you of inviting a traitor. She told me to trust you."

"Gin. I talked with Luna. She told me not to despair, and that you would come around if you knew why I wanted to invite them. You know I don't like talking about that night. Here it goes. I'm inviting them because I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for Narcissa Malfoy."

She stared at me with a blank face.

"Narcissa was the one who was asked to check on me after I dueled with Voldermort. She saw that I was breathing, and knew that I was still alive. All she wanted to know was if Draco was alive. Once I slowly nodded my head, she turned to Voldermort and told him I was dead."

"So she used you to get what she wanted. Typical Malfoy." Ginny frowned.

"Ginny, it's not what you think. I'm going to assume that she hated him too and wanted to see the war over. So she helped me out. I owe her my life. Since I can't give that to her, I'm inviting them to the wedding."

Ginny glanced at the ground before talking. She started to smile, letting me know I had argued my case and won.

"Okay."

"Okay? Does that mean they can still come?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"As long as they swear to make nice, I can make nice. I doubt Draco will come, but invite his mum. There will be eyes watching them, just so you know." Ginny said as she tried to turn around to continue doing the dishes.

I stopped my soon to be wife, turned her back to face me and kissed her lightly on the lips. I learned to trust her once more.

"Thanks Ginny." I said as I started helping her wash the dishes.


End file.
